ssbccfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Engarde
"Hold on a sec. I'm going to ask my manager, okay?" -Matt Engarde Matt Engarde is a villain in the Ace Attorney Series, and a boss in Super Smash Bros. Critical Invasion. Bio Past Two years prior to his trial, Engarde dated his manager Celeste Inpax. Adrian Andrews, who would later became Engarde's manager, described them as being happy. However, he broke up with Inpax one day. Later, he learned that his rival Juan Corrida was planning to marry her. Knowing that it would hurt Corrida deeply, Engarde confessed to his fierce rival that he had dated her first. Corrida called off the marriage; heartbroken again, Celeste Inpax hanged herself, allegedly leaving a suicide note that was hidden by the man who found her body, Juan Corrida. Rivalry For the remaining years, the two men continued their rivalry with Engarde rising to the top of his acting career. Engarde gained a reputation for being "refreshing like a spring breeze", besting Corrida in popularity polls. This culminated in Engarde's starring role in The Nickel Samurai, which competed with Corrida's show Jammin' Ninja. Corrida, however, conspired with Andrews, who became Engarde's manager, to disclose the suicide note, which Corrida had actually forged, that would destroy that image. During the Hero of Heroes Grand Prix at Gatewater Imperial Hotel, which the Nickel Samurai won, Corrida arranged a press conference, during which he would appear in the Nickel Samurai costume and reveal the false suicide note. Realizing that Corrida was a threat to his reputation, Engarde purchased spy cameras to keep close tabs on him and eventually hired a professional assassin named Shelly de Killer to kill him for the bear figurine that contained Inpax's suicide note. Engarde recorded the killing to use as a way to blackmail de Killer. De Killer posed as Engarde's butler and as a bellboy at the hotel where Corrida was murdered to ward off suspicion. During the trial Engarde was arrested for Corrida's murder because of evidence planted by Andrews. In response, de Killer abducted Maya Fey to force defense attorney Phoenix Wright into getting an acquittal for Matt Engarde. At first, Wright did not suspect that Engarde was involved; Engarde said that he had killed no one, which was true and so did not reveal any Psyche-Locks. However, during his investigation, Wright discovered a spy camera planted in a giant stuffed bear at the crime scene (Corrida's room at the Gatewater Hotel), which he found had been purchased by Engarde. Wright confronted Engarde at the detention center and accused him of hiring de Killer to assassinate Juan Corrida. When Wright figured out the truth, Engarde finally showed his true colors, flipping his hair back to reveal four scars on his right eye. He revealed his entire plan to Wright, and he told him that he placed his trust in absolutely no one, let alone assassins. Personality Engarde was a seemingly careless, weak-willed, and somewhat self-absorbed young man, with a liking for wine and motorcycles but no apparent control of his own life. He took every opportunity to use his wristwatch cell phone to ask his manager, Adrian Andrews, about even the most basic decisions. He was not a very tactful speaker, and had the habit of addressing people as "dude", calling Wright "Mister Lawyer dude". However, Engarde was also an infamous playboy who used his boyish charm and seemingly pleasant attitude to gain popularity with women. He justified his actions by calling it "just a game." When it came to rival Juan Corrida, he was known for being extremely competitive. Engarde's seemingly harmless and flaky persona, however, was only a façade, designed to divert negative attention away from him so that no one would suspect him of any wrongdoing. In actuality, he was a sociopath, seeing other people as objects he could manipulate to further his own ends and then promptly discard. This difference in personality was so stark that Engarde even spoke of his "other self" as a separate person, as if he had some sort of identity disorder. Scheming and extremely paranoid, he trusted no one, but this ironically proved his undoing. Attack Order First, he would start off with simple attacks like punching and low kicks. Then, he would start to use scratches imbued with dark power. Those deal moderate damage. Then he would shoot bolts of electricity, which would have a 25% chance in temporarily stunning the target. Then he would use his Final Smash, which is the same as Shaman's Final Smash, but with darkness. Appearance in Story Mode Category:Capcom Category:Bosses Category:SSBCI